Falling for you
by lcrofts
Summary: Starts in new moon when Bella goes to slap Paul but he stops her and looks into her eyes then imprints on her. follows them joining forces to rid forks of the returning cullens and the danger presented by the denalis after the wolves killed Laurent.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm not Stephanie Meyer I don't own this I'm just borrowing the characters and I might even give them back one day. Heres a little taster for every one.

Prologue:

Paul POV: I grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes I know she's it for me now nothing can compare to this feeling I'm whole for once no missing pieces she is my world now. But that stupid little fuck head of a baby alpha has to ruin the moment comes charging out of his house like I lit his tail on fire again… what can I say he pissed me off, and charges towards my imprint screaming for her to get away from me so I pushed her gently behind me and crouched down growling out "she's mine shithead". Quil and Embry actually get it in their brains to do something smart like direct my imprint out of harm's way and just in time as Jake leaps at me phasing on the fly me phasing when he hits me we start tearing shreds off of each other I'm considering biting the idiots tail off just because he's taken me away from my imprint just as I've found her and as I think that he pauses and yells at me

"_(JB) YOU IMPRINTED ON BELLA! MY BELLA!"_

"_(PL)GIVE IT UP BLACK SHE'S MINE SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU… never has at least not in the way you wanted her to I mean come on we share a mind anyone can see she's just not that into you at all. You are going to have to deal with your shit black cuz I'm not giving her up she's mine now"_

"_(JB) damnit I wanted her to be mine why would you do this to me"_

So he runs like a little bitch away from me and I race to find my Bella I need to see her

And them Embry phases in

"_(EC) she's at Sam's bro she's asking for you"_

"_(PL) thanks man, see you there?"_

"_(EC) nah I'm gunna go deal with Jake"_

And with that I run to Sam's


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's house

So as Bella sits in the kitchen waiting for someone to explain what the hell was happening they had just dropped her in here and taken off she started to think to try and process what had occurred today.

_Bella thoughts: So they say seeing is believing I mean I knew they were shifters but to see it… and what was up with Paul I mean one second he's angry grabbing at me but when he looked into my eyes….. It was like I was his everything…why do I feel so connected to Paul… I don't understand it at all…. I want answers and Paul has just walked in so I'm about to get them. _

(BS) What's going on? Why did Jake just attack you? Are you ok?

(PL) Whoa slow down girlie one question at a time

(BS) Are you alright he didn't hurt you did he?

(PL) I'm fine and he didn't hurt me I'm way tougher than he is you don't have to worry about that girlie.

(BS) Why did Jake just attack you?

(PL) He thought I was going to phase I wouldn't, couldn't not with you so close to me not if it would hurt you. *Paul grabs her hands and pulls her closer to him*

(BS) Why do I feel so connected to you what's going on Paul I'm so confused.

(PL) I imprinted on you Bella you are my world I don't know how to explain this right I don't want to scare you off or anything. *Paul lets go of Bella's wrists and wraps his rams round her in a hug *

(BS) I feel more worried when I don't know what's going on

(PL) ok look basically you are the sun moon and earth its live gravity doesn't hold me on earth any more you do my world is you. Sam's going to talk to the elders, see as an imprint you are now pack so they will throw a bonfire to welcome you to the tribe and you will get to hear the legends, also if you want I can get Emily, Sam's imprint and Kim, Jared's imprint to have a talk with you…

(BS) wow ok yea that would be great I just I need to understand this better I mean I feel the connection between us but I'm scared I mean my last boyfriend hurt me so badly you're not going to leave me like that are you? *Bella steps out of Pauls arms and holds herself together*

(PL) right Cullen *Paul grabs Bella and wraps her back in his arms* I almost forgot about that pathetic bloodsucker. And no I will never leave you not willingly in fact I can't it hurts to be away from you.

(BS) so where does this leave us then?

(PL) I will only be and do what you are comfortable with I don't wanna hurt you Bella *Paul says softly into her hair as he holds her tighter to his chest*

(BS) ok so we go slow friends first see how it goes from there.

And so she stood there in his arms until the pack came back.

Ok guys that's it for this chapter I will try post again soon hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
